One Hot Summer Day Without Sleep
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: It's hot and Rogue has had next to no sleep, so Gambit comes up with a way to try and relieve her stress


Hey again! Another ROMY story. I'll keep the author's not short and sweet by just saying enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>One Hot Summer Day Without Sleep<strong>

It was one of those days. No sleep. No coffee. No patience. As Rogue walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, everyone could feel it. And most people with half a brain knew to stay out of her way, most people. She came into the kitchen with a drowsy, unhappy look on her face. She was mad and exhausted, and just wanted some food. But when she opened the cupboard, instead of finding cereal she found one of Bobby's icy pranks. Every box of food had been replaced with an icy replica, and the cold poured out onto her uncovered feet. No one seemed to notice… yet. Ray, Jamie, and Roberto were watching TV, Jean and Scott were sitting at the table talking, and Kitty and Kurt were playfully arguing over something. That's when she turned around with a scowl on her face and a fake ice cereal box in her hand and screamed, "Bobby!"

Because Bobby had just woken up and started walking downstairs his wits weren't about him yet to turn around and run. He raised his eyebrows and tried to widen his gaze to see why someone was screaming at him and who it was. By this time, the whole room had their eyes on the two. Bobby got to the bottom of the stairs still looking rather tired and yawned, "Morning." with a drowsy smile.

She went up to him, "Morning? That's all ya got t'say?" holding the icy box up to him. He looked down at it, then looked back up, nodded and repeated, "Morning."

"Why you little…" she didn't finish her sentence before she grabbed him with both hands picked him up and shoved him against the wall. That woke him up real fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT?"

"Ain't this your handy work Icy?"

"Uh, yeah."

She pressed harder, "Where's the food?" she sounded severally pissed.

"I…I don't remember," he stammered. With this she made a fist with one of her hands while keeping him pinned up against the wall with the other. Seeing as she was still in her pj's she was not wearing gloves yet.

"Then your gonna start remembering our Ah'll drain it outta ya," and with that she opened her fist and started approaching his face with her uncovered hand.

But just then someone caught her arm where it was sleeved right before she got to Bobby's skin. This somewhat snapped her out of her anger fueled death attempt to find the cereal. "Now I don't much care fo' Iceboy's tricks either, but that don't mean we can kill him." Rogue turned her head to stare straight into red-on-black eyes. "Come on, it's hot, let's take a dip, non?"

"No, ya know Ah can't do that."

"Come on chere, just once, for Remy." Then she dropped Bobby and made a fist at Remy. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he took her by the arm out to the pool. She fought him the whole way out, but he had a very strong grip on her.

They got outside and he let go, but just as quickly as he did he blocked the doors back inside, as Rogue bolted for them. "It's for the best," he said breathlessly as she kicked him in the gut. But he refused to stand down from his position. She stopped, turned around, and crossed her arms. "That's better, wait here for a sec I gotta go get something." She rolled her eyes but he had a feeling she'd be there when he got back.

He came back with three bathing suits. One for him and two he handed to her. She looked at them, one was a bikini and the other was a one-piece. When she automatically started taking the one-piece of the hanger Gambit gave her a pouty face.

"What Cajun?"

"I was jus' hoping you'd wear the other one."

"Keep dreaming."

"You have no idea what happens in my dreams," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Whateva."

Both had changed and sat on the edge of the deep end. Every attempt Gambit made to get within 5 feet of Rogue made her scoot even farther away. "Let's get in," he said.

She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, but did get in, warning him to stay on his side. Both were treading water, Rogue seemed to actually be enjoying herself, closing her eyes and becoming submerged in both sun and water. Gambit couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful, especially when she was truly happy. Of course, with _his_ mind he was scheming ways to get closer to his untouchable southern belle the whole time. He slowly, silently inched his way closer while her eyes were closed. Suddenly, she let out a relaxed sigh and opened her eyes back to the world. He froze then pretended like he was there all along treading. "Remy, Ah… why are ya so close t'me?"

"Huh? This is where Remy has been all along."

"Uh-huh sure."

Then he got an idea, and a smirk crawled across his face, "Rogue."

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You might wanna watch out!" he screamed as he dived underwater and started swimming towards her like a shark. He came up right next to her and held his hands up menacingly.

"Don't ya dare Swamp Rat!" Then he splashed her. "Remy!" she screamed as she swam after him. She caught up to him but instead of grabbing him, and probably causing him to drown from going into a mini-coma, she splashed back. The two got into an all out splash war. He splashed her, she splashed him. Then he swam away and she chased him up and down the pool. She got him again and splashed and splashed. Rogue even let out a little giggle. Gambit was dumbfounded for a few moments, 'Did she just giggle?' he thought to himself. She didn't notice his expression; instead she seized the opportunity and sent a tsunami of splashes his way. Then Remy realized she was still giggling, not just a little but she was full out giggling, which made him smile. He knew if he tried to grab her, even around her waist which was covered by the one-piece she had on, she'd immediately snap out of her happy, giggling state and give him a lecture of colorful language and threats of how that stupid behavior could've killed him, especially in the pool. Even though he'd had that lecture hundreds of times, and will probably have it a hundred more it was worth it. But not now, not when she seemed so genuinely happy. He wouldn't sacrifice that giggle for anything, come to think of it; he wouldn't sacrifice any time with her, even the lectures, for anything in the world, ever. This time she took notice, he was so deep in thought about her that he had completely stopped splashing back.

"Rems? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah mon cherie. I'm fine."

"Good, then Ah know ya won't mind if Ah do this," she said as she splashed him in the face.

"Course not. If I can do this," he said splashing her back.

She smiled, and looked up at him, "Thanks." but it wasn't a sarcastic thanks for the splash she just received from him; it was something else.

He looked just a little confused, but it was rare that she paid him a compliment, especially a thank you, so he definitely wanted to know what it was for but at the same time didn't want to ruin the moment. "Fo' what?" he said in a slow, smooth tone.

"This," she said sweetly as she looked around the pool as to gesture to the events that had just taken place. "Ah forgot bout mah powers for just a little while. It was nice."

Now he smiled too, "Anytime chere."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN XMEN OR XMEN EVOLUTION<strong>


End file.
